


The Camera Eye: Finding the Muse

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [44]
Category: DIAURA, MEJIBRAY, SCREW (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo-ka has his first professional screenwriting assignment – he’s going to be writing the segment in MiA’s new video that they’re going to be co-starring in. Now, all he needs is the proper inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Finding the Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, DIAURA belongs to Ains, SCREW belongs to PS Company, I own the story only.

When Yo-ka got the call from Uruha, it wasn’t exactly what he expected to hear.

He figured that he’d get an offer of another video pretty soon – after his Performer of the Year win, controversial as it was, PSC and Eros would both want to strike while the iron was hot. But he wasn’t expecting to hear . . .

“MiA specifically requested you for his spotlight video,” Uruha said.

“Requested me?” Yo-ka was hoping the bafflement in his voice wasn’t coming through. (It was.)

“Yes. I told him that he could pick any four guys he wanted to be with, and you were one of the four. And he wants – rather, I want – you to write the segment as well.”

“Are you sure he requested me?” Yo-ka said. Sure, he considered MiA a friend, and yes, they’d had group fun together, but he didn’t think he’d be the first person to come to the pretty blond’s mind when asking about co-stars.

“Sure as I’m born,” Uruha said. “He told me that he’s curious about you – about what a one-on-one scene with you would be like. What do you think? Are you interested?”

“Oh, I’m interested.” An offer of getting his hands on MiA? What gay or bisexual man with a drop of testosterone in his veins would turn that one down? “I’m just surprised.”

“Didn’t think he’d consider you co-star material?”

“Something like that.”

“Well, I’ll give you the basic idea he came up with for your segment. It’s a vignette video – I expect each one to run about 15 to 20 minutes, story and sex. And you don’t need to write out the sex, as you know. That’s whatever happens between the two of you.”

Oh, he could imagine the possibilities of that. He’d had a taste of what MiA had to offer during the most recent foursome. The idea of having all that to himself was, well . . . tantalizing.

He listened to Uruha outline the concept of an encounter between strangers – MiA spots Yo-ka across a crowded room and begins to fantasize about first a conversation and flirtation between the two, then bedroom action. “We’re going to try to get an elegant-looking room to film the sex in,” Uruha said. “Would that British lord that backs Eros be able to rent a bedroom for the day?”

“I think so,” Yo-ka said. (Well, he hoped so. His brain was so shocked right now that he’d say damn near anything).

“Good,” Uruha said. “If you can get me the script before New Year’s, it would be great, and then I’ll be in touch with the shooting schedule.”

“Okay,” Yo-ka said. “Thanks – I mean it.”

He hung up and just kind of sat there at the kitchen table. This was, well . . . yet another hard-to-believe in what seemed like an endless string of hard-to-believes. First the runaway success of Datenshi Blue, then the Best Actor JAVA award, then Performer of the Year, now this . . .

Yuuki strolled into the room, wrapped in a yukata and with his hair still slightly damp, headed for the fridge. He paused when he saw the expression on his lover’s face. “What’s up?” he said.

“MiA has specifically asked for me as a co-star for his spotlight video.”

“So that’s what Subaru was talking about. He called me this morning to say Uruha had contacted him about a MiA video.” Yuuki kicked the door shut and got a glass for his drink.

“Is he back yet?” said Yo-ka, glancing up.

Yuuki shook his head as he poured. “Not until after the holiday – he went there for the full week. I can’t say I blame him – the boy’s been working his adorable ass off.”

“You’ve been working hard too, you know,” Yo-ka said. “Maybe we should have gone away for New Year’s.”

“And miss Hiro’s party on New Year’s Eve? No way. Besides, New Year’s is high tourist season, and anywhere we’d want to go would be full of mobs of people. I’d rather go somewhere after things die down.”

He sat at the table across from Yo-ka. “MiA didn’t ask me to be in his video. I wonder why? It must be because I intimidate him – I’ll have to sit down with that boy and have a talk.”

“I just wonder why I was asked,” Yo-ka said.

“Because you’re gorgeous? Hot? Sexy? You did him damn well when we had that foursome?”

“I guess I’m not used to being the one people ask for these things,” Yo-ka said. “I’m still not used to, well, this.” He nodded toward the spot on their kitchen counter where their awards were kept until they could manage to build a cabinet for them. There was Yo-ka’s Best Actor trophy from last year next to his Performer of the Year Award.

“What do you mean?” Yuuki said. “You’ve always been a star. Hell, it was obvious from your very first video.”

Yo-ka shook his head. “I was the co-star,” he said. “You were the star.”

“You headlined videos of your own, you know. And they sold. Blind Message sold as much as any of my pre-PSC videos. Datenshi Blue was no accident. Uruha knew what he had in you.”

“I guess I just, well, never expected anyone to put a tiara on my head and call me Performer of the Year. I always thought it would be you who won that. I even thought it would be you that night.”

Yuuki shook his head. “That damn tiara. What the hell is Koichi thinking, insisting that MiA wear that? It doesn’t make him look like Performer of the Year, it makes him look like the second string at Tokyo Disney. We’re getting you something a lot more elegant and tasteful.”

Yo-ka realized the irony of being told about elegance and taste by a guy whose favorite fashion accessory was a whip – but then again, Yuuki had a style of elegance that was all his own. “Elegance is the theme of what Uruha wants me to write,” he said. “They want the sex to take place in a classy room at a manor.”

“You’ll be able to do it,” Yuuki said. “Hell, you’ll be writing my videos pretty soon.”

“I’d like that,” Yo-ka said.

“And you ARE a star. Uruha knows it, MiA knows it, I know it, the people who present those awards know it, and that bastard who made a fuss about you winning knows it damn well, too.” He walked around the table and kissed Yo-ka’s lips. “Now go write your video. Show everyone what you can do.”

Yo-ka nodded. He really had to get over this whole “Yuuki is the star, I’m the co-star” thing. He just didn’t believe in, well, being one of those guys who sailed around on his own ego – like Aoi. He wanted to be the opposite of that.

But he did need to get used to how fast and furious things were happening to him – because they were just going to keep happening.

He went to get his computer. He was going to do what Jin had advised him to do when they talked writing – do a treatment first, an outline of the story, and then use that as the basis for the actual script.

Yo-ka would produce a screenplay that would showcase MiA as the star he was. And, yes, maybe show himself off a bit as well.

* * *

The writing went well – at first.

He was able to complete the treatment within half an hour –since it was, after all, just a vignette. The problem came when he tried to turn that story into dialogue.

What he was coming up with didn’t sound like, well, talking. At least not the way he thought that MiA should talk. He’d write, wipe out what he’d done, write again, frown at it, then start over.

When frustration started to set in, he called Jin. “It helps if you talk to the person you’re writing the dialogue for,” he said. “If their speech is fresh in your ear, you’ll be able to hear them speaking the dialogue, and it’ll come more naturally.”

“So . . . just call MiA?”

“Yes. Call him, or better yet, meet up with him. That way, you can watch him speak as well as hear him.”

Yo-ka considered that. He could have MiA come over here for a talk – he was going to be alone in the apartment for a few hours, Yuuki was doing a photoshoot.

“Okay,” he said. “If I get stuck after that, though – I’ll give you a call, okay?”

“You probably won’t,” Jin said. “Trust me.”

After hanging up with Yo-ka, Jin went back to his own computer and his own screenplay – while Byou poked his head out of the kitchen. “That was Yo-ka?”

“Yes, He’s writer’s-blocked on the script. So I pushed him toward my surefire cure – especially for a porn script.”

“Fucking the person you’re planning to write for, you mean?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well, let’s see. One time you were having trouble writing dialogue for Manabu – and I walked in on you two finishing up on the couch. Another time, it was Aoi – and Kazuki said you guys had a terrific threesome.”

Jin stretched, a wide grin spreading across his face. “All I’m saying is I’ve never had trouble writing dialogue for you, and there’s a reason for that.”

“So you told him to . . .”

“I told him to talk to him. Preferably in person. Most likely, one thing is going to lead to another.”

“You’re an evil genius, you know that?” Byou sat down next to Jin on the couch.

“I try.”

Byou put an arm around Jin. “Sounds like you succeeded.”

“I will if MiA succeeds with Yo-ka.”

“Do you have any doubt that he will?”

“No.”

Byou leaned over for a kiss. Well, Jin’s own work could wait for now. For the moment, he was going to soak in some inspiration from his own favorite source.

* * *

When MiA knocked on the door, Yo-ka was there almost instantly. Nope, he wasn’t overly eager at all.

“Come in,” he said. “There’s just the two of us at the moment.”

“Hi,” MiA said, walking into the apartment and bending over to stroke the cat – who instantly walked over and nuzzled his leg, apparently sensing a cat lover. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to talk to you about our scene,” Yo-ka said. “Since, you know, I’m writing it.”

“Oh, yes,” MiA said, making his way to the couch, the cat following all the while. “How is that going?”

“It’s a start, at least,” Yo-ka said. “Just . . . I have a few questions about the character you play in these things. You know, these vignette videos.”

“There’s not much to tell about him,” MiA said. “He has the same name as me and he’s a model. Plus, he has a very active imagination and a big libido. When he sees an attractive guy, he starts fantasizing about him.”

“Does he act on his fantasies?” Yo-ka said. “Or does he just worship these guys from afar?”

“Most of the stuff in MiA Amore was pure fantasy,” MiA said. “Including the balcony scene. In reality, my character was across the nightclub from Tsuzuku’s – he was just imagining going up on the balcony with him and having sex.”

“So what’s going on between you and me in the video is all in your character’s head.”

MiA nodded. “The only person he really gets with is Subaru’s character at the very end. He’s known him throughout the entire video – there’s going to be scenes of me interacting with Subaru linking the vignettes, he’s going to be, literally, the boy next door. And he’s the one my character is meant to be with all along. But he’s, well . . .” MiA shrugged. “Blinded by fantasies of unattainable men, I guess.”

“I can’t see how any man in the world would be unattainable for you,” Yo-ka said

MiA looked down and blushed a bit. “I used to be a lot more shy than I am now, before I . . . well, before I got into the business. I imagine my character was like that before he started modeling.”

He was, in a word, adorable. A different kind of cute than Subaru’s pure innocence – MiA had an elegance and sophistication mixed in there as well, but there was a definite sweetness. He was the kind of guy you could play video games with before he took you to bed and made you forget your name.

“You’re still kind of shy in a way, aren’t you?” Yo-ka said, a bit teasingly.

“Maybe?” MiA said. “I mean, doing what we do on-camera has made me a lot more forward. At least when I’m in professional mode.”

“In personal mode?” Yo-ka reached out for MiA’s hand.

“I still kind of have my relapses,” MiA admitted, blushing again.

“Can I tell you something?” Yo-ka said. “I used to be kind of shy before I started in this business, too.”

“Really?” MiA said. “I can’t imagine that. You seem so, well . . . confident.”

“Not always. When I first started? I wondered if I was hot enough to be on camera. Then, I realized if I relaxed and just let things happen, I was fine. When that happened, I felt hot. And when you feel hot, you ARE hot.”

“You’re always hot,” MiA said, glancing away quickly.

Yo-ka felt a slow warmth spreading inside him at the thought of that. He wondered if MiA considered himself a true star –or if he felt like he was in the shadow of Koichi and Tsuzuku, much as he had considered himself in Yuuki’s shadow – until now.

They had a lot more in common, it seems, than originally thought.

And that shy glance away was just making him hotter still. He hadn’t planned to seduce him. He really had just wanted to talk. But now, it seems, one thing was about to lead to another . . .

It just seemed, well, natural. And it would make for great writing research.

“MiA . . . did you ask me to be in this scene with you because you wanted to have me in bed? One-on-one, no other guys involved?”

MiA’s eyes darted around the room – it was the panic of a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. “Maybe?” he said. “I mean, that’s not the whole reason, you’re a great actor and I want to co-star with you and . . .”

Yo-ka suddenly leaned over and brought his lips to MiA’s – a brief kiss, but one that made MiA suddenly sit very still. When he backed away, Yo-ka smiled.

“You’re a lot like your character,” he said. “You have fantasies about guys and then don’t always act on them.”

“Well. . . okay, sometimes,” MiA said. “But everyone does that, right?”

“Yes.” Yo-ka raised the hand of MiA’s he was holding to his lips. “But why do that . . .” He kissed the fingers, gazing at MiA. “When the guy you’re fantasizing about is available to you?”

MiA found himself shuddering a bit. “I . . .”

“I’m your friend, MiA,” Yo-ka said. “If you want to make love to me? You only have to ask. I’m not going to refuse you – unless I’m sick or really tired. Yuuki isn’t going to kill you for it. He expects this kind of thing. He might even want to watch, or join in – if it’s okay with you.”

“It’s okay with me,” MiA said, a bit breathlessly – and he let out a shiver as Yo-ka began to kiss his fingertips one by one. “I . . . I still want to be your co-star, though . . .”

“We can do both,” Yo-ka said, before letting his tongue flick out at the fingertip. “On-camera, and off. In fact, the on-camera may come out better if we’re together off-camera first.”

“I like that idea,” MiA said.

“There’s a bedroom over there that’s not being used right now,” Yo-ka said, before sliding one of MiA’s fingers into his mouth and sucking – and being rewarded with a loud moan. 

“I . . .” MiA wasn’t very capable of speech at the moment, not when a tongue was tracing the outline of his fingers, moving down over the palm of his hand, running down one of the lines . . .

Yo-ka placed a last kiss in the palm, then stood up, holding his hand out to MiA. The younger man took it, and let himself be guided across the hall.

The door shut behind them, and they fell into each other’s arms, kissing hard this time, leaving no doubt about what they were here to do, MiA’s lips parting to allow for Yo-ka’s teasing, probing tongue.

Hands reached for each other’s clothing, unfastening shirt buttons and zippers, and pieces started to hit the floor, one by one. When the last scrap of cloth was gone, they tumbled to the mattress, arms wrapped around each other.

MiA opened his mouth with a gasp as they kissed again, the urgency with which he pushed his tongue toward Yo-ka’s and the slight trembling of his whole body a testament to how much he’d wanted this – which just made Yo-ka’s blood all the hotter.

There was no greater aphrodisiac in the world than a partner who just couldn’t wait to get his hands on you.

He suddenly grabbed MiA’s hands and pulled his arms over his head, pinning his wrists in place. “You really wanted this, didn’t you?” Yo-ka said, breathlessly.

“Yes,” MiA replied.

“What is it you want to do with me? Go on, tell me.”

“I . . . I . . .” MiA just tipped his hips upward.

“I won’t do anything until you tell me,” Yo-ka said, playfully, his grip on the other man’s wrists tightening.

“I want to feel your mouth on me . . .” He raised his hips and wriggled a little.

“Where?” Yo-ka teasingly nuzzled his neck.

“On my cock . . . I want you to suck me . . .”

“That’ll be a pleasure.” Yo-ka let go of MiA’s wrists, starting to kiss his way down his neck. MiA gasped a little, his head tipping back slightly, exposing his throat to Yo-ka . . . which was too much of a temptation for the older man to resist. He lowered his head, biting lightly at the sensitive flesh, making MiA yelp.

He kissed down MiA’s chest, slowly, hearing a soft moan as his tongue circled a nipple. God, this man was delicious. No wonder he had risen in the industry so fast – everything about him seemed to invite pleasure, from the sensual peaks of his nipples to the taut muscles of his stomach.

Yo-ka paid due homage to both, kissing one peak, tonguing the other, then moving down, slowly, taking his time, exploring every inch fully. Oh, yes, he could do this all night . . .

He came to the navel ring, taking it in his teeth and tugging on it lightly. This was damn sexy – made even more so by the fact that MiA had no other tattoos or piercings, other than his ears. It was a sudden blast of naughty sensuality in the middle of all that pristine flesh.

He tugged on it again, letting his tongue trace the strands, then moving down again, and down, feeling MiA tremble again . . .

Yo-ka lifted his head to take a good look at hi ultimate goal. It was a lovely cock, beautifully formed and so damn hard . . . His tongue ran lightly around the tip before he kissed it, pulled his head back a moment, then kissed it again. Looking up at MiA, he said, “Tell me what you want now.”

“Suck me . . . take me in your mouth and suck me . . .”

“What else?”

“Your fingers . . . I want them inside me . . .”

“Do you want my cock in you, too?”

MiA moaned. “Yes . . . oh, yes . . .”

“Tell me again.” Yo-ka reached for the lube.

“I want my cock in your mouth and your fingers up my ass. And then I want your cock where your fingers were, I want you to fuck me hard . . .”

“God, I love hearing you say things like that.” Yo-ka lubed his first two fingers, leaning over to suck the other man . . .

MiA let out a loud gasp as he felt hot wetness enclose him and a pressure at his entrance. “Yo-ka,” he moaned. “Yes . . .”

The mouth surrounding him sucked firmly, Yo-ka descending slowly, taking more and more of him in, then pulling back even as the finger pushed into him further, stroking him from within.

He pulled the cock almost all the way out, his tongue flicking back and forth over the tip, and MiA’s hands grabbed for the back of that head, wanting to hold onto him forever, trying to push him downward, to get him to suck again.

The finger started a steady thrust, and was soon joined by a second, both of them curving and thrusting as Yo-ka sucked hard, starting to move up and down faster, matching the rhythm of his fingers.

MiA felt so good, tasted so good, that hardness sliding through his lips, caressing his tongue . . . Yo-ka moved down on him harder, faster, as a third finger pushed into MiA, opening him up fully, getting him ready . . .

Yo-ka knew he was ready. His cock was flat-out throbbing with need to be in this man, to part that sweet ass and push into it as MiA moaned with desire . . .

He raised his head. “Are you ready?” he said.

“Yes,” MiA moaned.

“Tell me what you want next.”

“Your cock, inside me . . . deep in my ass . . .”

God, there was something about hearing a sweet-faced guy like MiA talk dirty like that. Yo-ka slid his fingers out, reaching for a wipe to clean them and grabbed the lube bottle again. MiA was getting on all fours, that lovely ass offered to him as a gift, looking at him over his shoulder – part smoldering, seductive glance, part look of hunger and need.

“You’re going to get what you want.” Yo-ka said, pouring lube into that cleft. “No man in his right mind would deny you that when you look like this.”

He grabbed his hips and gently began to push in. Delicious. Tight and hot, and seeming to grab and caress him – and oh, God, the pleasure sounds he was making . . .

“You want more?” Yo-ka said when he was fully sheathed, waiting for them both to adjust to the invasion.

“Yes,” MiA murmured. 

Yo-ka began to thrust, telling himself he had to take it slow and easy, but God, it was so difficult, because he felt so luscious, so incredible . . . Amazing how, even when you were a porn star and were with so many guys, how each one could feel different and distinct.

MiA was one that any guy would take notice of.

Yo-ka’s thrusts gradually became faster, harder, plunging into that heat over and over, looking down at him, at the beautiful body shuddering and trembling with the pleasure he was administering, at how MiA’s skin was starting to glisten with sweat . . .

MiA moved back against Yo-ka’s thrusts, and Yo-ka reached under MiA’s body, finding that glorious cock, wrapping his fingers around it, stroking rapidly, murmuring, “Yes, MiA, come on, moan like that, I want to hear and feel you come . . .”

MiA’s breathing got harder, and his thrusts against Yo-ka sharper, and Yo-ka’s hand moved faster, his own body feeling hotter as he watched his lover hurtle toward orgasm . . .

And then, MiA stiffened and let out a cry that shook the room. He arched upward, and that hot sheath clutched hard at Yo-ka as the come poured from him, and kept pouring. The sight was all Yo-ka needed – he felt an explosion of ecstasy within him, and he cried out as well, thrusting deep into him one last time as he released in long, throbbing waves.

They fell back to the bed together, a panting, sweaty heap, kissing and cuddling and murmuring to one another. MiA looked so beautiful even after sex, his eyes half-lidded, his face bearing an expression of bliss.

He reached for the wipes and cleaned them both up quickly, before they could both nod off. MiA certainly looked like he was headed in that direction.

“You’re fabulous,” the younger man murmured. “You were worth the wait.”

“So are you.” Yo-ka kissed him. “I’m going to be very inspired now, you know.”

MiA just yawned, made a little “mmm” noise and snuggled against Yo-ka, drifting off completely.

His companion dozed for a few moments as well – and then woke up, giving MiA a tender kiss on the forehead. He looked adorable right now – Yo-ka suddenly felt a stab of jealousy aimed at whoever eventually ended up with MiA as his primary significant other.

Yo-ka got up from the bed. Glancing back at the still-sleeping MiA, he reached into his bureau drawer for a pair of sweatpants, then moved into the living room.

His computer was sitting on the table, still switched on. He hesitated, then pushed the button to wake it up. The screen leapt to life.

Within moments, he located the screenplay he’d abandoned before. He just needed to glance at it. He knew what he was going to write.

When MiA appeared in the doorway, blinking sleepily, he was finishing up the scene. “Come here,” he said. “Take a look at this.”

MiA sat on the couch next to him and looked at the screen. There was a full scene in front of him, dialogue and all. “Oh,” he said. “You wrote this all . . . now?”

“It was always in the back of my mind,” Yo-ka said. “I just needed to touch you – really touch you – for it to come out.”

MiA leaned his head toward the screen. It was a scene about his character spotting Yo-ka’s across a crowded room – the screenplay described it as a coffee house. (He doubted they’d be able to film it in “Pornbucks.” Starbucks might object to having their trademark décor featured alongside gay porn). They flirted with their eyes, and MiA’s character went over to talk to him.

“Your character’s a model, too?” he said.

“I made them fair and even,” Yo-ka said.

MiA read on. The two men had a conversation about their work, about being in front of the cameras . . . and then, MiA’s character said, “Sometimes I wonder why everyone wants to take my picture so much, you know? Like, what did I do to attract all this attention?”

Yo-ka’s character replied that he felt the same way, that sometimes he wondered why he was considered a supermodel. But he couldn’t imagine anyone not finding MiA anything but perfectly gorgeous.

They talked a little more in this vein, and then, Yo-ka’s character took the other man’s hand, and said, “I was going to seduce you before, but . . .”

“But?”

“Now, I want you more than ever. Because you and I just shared the most intimate thing that two people can.”

“What’s that?”

“Vulnerability.”

MiA looked up from the script. “This is terrific,” he said. “I mean it. It’s not at all what you’d expect from two guys about to end up in bed.”

“But it’s the truth, isn’t it?” Yo-ka said. “When you and I were talking before . . . we’ve felt a lot of the same things, haven’t we? I’ve wondered why I’ve gotten so much attention. You said you haven’t always felt beautiful. And we both wondered why the hell we were named Performer of the Year.”

“I still can’t figure it out,” MiA said. “I know why YOU were, though. You’re a real star. And if you keep doing this?” He gestured toward the screenplay. “You’ll be a star on two fronts – writing and acting.”

“It’s my first try,” Yo-ka said.

“It’s a GOOD try. Very, very good.” MiA squeezed his hand. “And in a way, it really is us, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Yo-ka said. “And that’s why it works.”

The two of them leaned their heads together, getting ready to kiss again . . .

And at that moment, Yuuki walked in the door. “Oh,” he said. “Am I interrupting?”

The two just smiled at each other. “No,” said Yo-ka. “He was just helping me with my writing.”

* * *

Yo-ka called Jin as soon as he got word back from Uruha that the script was approved and had been incorporated into the overall screenplay. “Thanks for the advice,” he said. “It worked. Even better than I thought it was going to.”

“Great!” Jin said. “So, he gave you some ideas?”

“You might say that,” Yo-ka said. “He came over, we had a talk, and, well, one thing led to another.”

“Oh, really?” There was more than a hint of amusement in Jin’s voice.

“Well, it just kind of happened. And after that, I sat down and just started writing. I mean, the words poured out of me. And Uruha said the end result was terrific.”

“I’ll bet it is,” Jin said. “So, what’s next?”

“What’s next is we’re filming this thing – soon as we find a coffee house that’ll let us film in it.”

“Not a problem,” Jin said. “I know an independent coffee house in Ikebukuro that’s let us film there – both PSC and my old company. Long as you don’t tell them what kind of movie you’re really making, you’re fine.”

“And Jin? Thanks again. It really helped a lot. I mean it.”

When they hung up, Byou said to Jin, “So, did you tell him that the sex is the key to writing a good scene?”

“Nope,” Jin said. “He’ll figure it out himself eventually.”

But on the other end, Yo-ka did have it figured out. What had made the scene great was not so much the sex, it was the sharing.

Inspiration, and intimacy, worked on several levels.


End file.
